I don't bite
by black7kunoichi
Summary: High-school fic: Gildarts tries to warn new student, Dan Straight, about messing with our favourite blonde-haired princess of Fairy Tail High. Of course, the idiot wants to snuggle up to Lucy on his first day. However, it's not like Gildarts to watch it all go down when our pink-haired teen gives Dan a personal introduction of messing with his princess. Oneshot. NALU Few swearing


**Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** For those who feel like they have read this story before, you may have. I wrote this story on my old account but I had forgotten the password and forgotten the backup email and password as well. Go me. Anyhow, please enjoy this ONE-SHOT :D

 ** _Enjoy_** _…_

 _Authors Note: Lucy and Natsu are in different classes. I don't why I did that. But for the sake of this story, it must be to create effect._

* * *

Everyone knew who Lucy Heartfilia was. In Fairy Tail High, she was one of the most drop-dead gorgeous girls with beautiful lush sun-kissed locks for hair, deep chocolate eyes, creamy flawless skin and a banging body to kill. Not just in beauty though, she is always one of the smartest teens in the entire student body, including the fact that she is dirty-rich and the sole heiress to the Heartfilia corporation. Yes. This is Lucy Heartfilia, widely known as the princess of Fairy Tail High.

"Okay class," Gildarts started, clapping his hands to attract the class attention, "We have a new student today. Transferred from Shinseki High so please make him feel welcomed." As soon as the words left his lips, a brown-haired boy stepped inside and all eyes fell on him.

"Alrighty, just introduce yourself and we'll be on our merry way, ne?" Gildarts said, turning to the newcomer.

"My name is Dan Straight. Pleasure to be of acquaintance to you." The class erupted into squeals and many questions were sent towards the front of the class,

"How old are you?"

"Are you single?"

"Do you stay alone?"

"Are you married?"

"Alright guys, settle down!" Gildarts laughed, clapping his hands once more, before turning to the front.

"Anyone wants to volunteer with showing the new kid around?" A shoot of hands thrown into the air from the female students made Gildarts cringe. Even in his day and age, the female population would never change, Gildarts thought.

"I don't think so. You guys looks like a pack of hungry wolves that is going to devour him the second he leaves the class. I need to choose someone that is… well… more civilized _themselves_." He looked around the begging faces of his female students until his eyes landed on a certain blonde-haired student,

"Lucy Heartfilia, raise your hand please." The teacher requested as the blonde-haired student did as she was told. Gildarts nodded to the new student but noticed a very dazed look in Dan's eyes.

"That's Lucy Heartfilia. One of the best students that Fairy High can offer. She can show you the ropes and stuff. Hell of a student. Attentive and all. Does her jobs properly. Just ask her anything and she'll explain it in perfect, simple English. You'll be in good hands." Gildarts said, nodding at his own description of the Heartfilia heiress but then, a thought crossed his mind. Before Dan walked to the nearby desk beside Lucy, Gildarts gently tugged Dan back and lowered his voice to mutter a word of warning,

"I know you're new here but don't even bother trying to make a move on the princess over there, alright?" All Gildarts got back was a smirk,

"And what happens if I do?" Gildarts scanned for any signs of joking behavior. Was this newbie serious? A small smile made its way to Gildarts face.

"Well then, I'm sure you know that every princess has a dragon guarding the tower. Right?" Dan shoved Gildarts away before making his way until he was hallway through the classroom. Turning slightly to face back to front at Gildarts. An amused smile on his face.

"Then I'll take the dragon down." Dan replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and making his way towards the blonde-haired student. Gildarts watched silently.

 _Oh no, my boy. I tried to warn you. That's not just any princess you're snuggling up to._

* * *

 **BRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG**

* * *

"Okay class, you guys take it easy on your subjects and until then, I'll see you in the afternoon for homeroom." The loud shuffling sound of students making while preparing for the next class hid the chuckle that came from Gildarts mouth. Instead of watching his homeroom students file out, his eyes landed on the new brown-haired student who seemed to be openly taking an interest with his designated school tour guide.

 _Dan Straight. That princess is Lucy Heartfilia. The one girl you wouldn't want to snuggle up to, ne Natsu?_

* * *

HUGE TIME SKIP UNTIL THE HOMEROOM CLASS FINISHES

* * *

"I hope you guys studied your brains out today!" Gildarts laughed, watching as his poor, energy-deprived students packed up their stuff and made their way through to the door. However, two students still remained behind who were still talking. Gildarts raised an eyebrow. Lucy and Dan?

"Hey you two! Homeroom is done. Get out of here so I can go home already." Gildarts yelled, placing his bag on the table to sift through papers.

"So, you finally get the gist of it?" Lucy said softly, straightening her bag strap whilst standing. Dan was still sitting down, an obvious evil smirk was still plastered on his face.

"No... not really, Lu-chan." Dan replied, pretending to look lost. Gildarts stared dumbfounded at the new student. Is he willing to risk his neck for the princess? Does he have any idea of what was going to happen?

A silent step from the classroom door halted Gildarts from his train of thought, before his mind could ever process anything else, a big smirk made its way on his face. _Oh hot damn_.

He had forgotten his camera at home. Mira would pay him millions if she ever saw what was unfolding before his very own eyes. Still, Gildarts stood with his arms crossed in utter amusement as the said intruder stood at the classroom, scanning for its target. _Man oh man was he ever glad at this point to have the princess in his homeroom_.  
His eyes darted happily to the unaware prey that was busy trying to be a Casanova to Lucy (who was also unaware). Gildarts couldn't help the huge satisfaction smile coming.

"Dan, this is the fourth time I'm explaining." Lucy said, trying to be nice to the newbie that was really, in all honesty, getting on her nerves. And she had to go home, her father would kill her if she arrived any time later after four.

"Lu-chan, just one more time! I promise I'll get it this time!" Dan exclaimed childishly, wavering his arms around for more effect. Lucy sighed loudly, trying her best not to cringe at the nickname.

"Fine fine. Just once more."

Gildarts was ready. He forgot that his phone was in his breast-pocket. This is it. This is the moment that he is going to die for. And once he gets this on his phone, his lousy teaching pay will rise up to millions once he gets this to Mira. Steadily, he aimed the phone camera towards the two students. His eyes darted to the other person in the room that was trying to keep his emotions in check but obviously failing,

 _I tried to warn the kid,_ Gildarts thought to himself happily, _that princess over there is not one to be a Casanova around._

Looking back, the timing was perfect. This is finally it.

Lucy sat down again and opened the map of the whole school. As she was explaining, a sense of fear drawled upon her. Was it just her or was Dan getting closer? Mustering up the courage to speak, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Dan?"

"Hm?"

"C-Can you please stop getting closer? It's making me really uncomfortable."

"Oh. Sorry Lu-chan." But obviously, the brown-haired student inched closer.

"Dan.."

Gildarts was ready. His heart thumped excitedly. _SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN FOR REAL UP IN_ _ **HIS** MOTHERFUCKING CLASSROOM._

"Dan."

"Yeah?"

"Stop it."

 _HOLY MOTHER OF NATIONS._

"Dan. Stop it. I'm serious."

"Oh come on, Lu-chan."

 _OHHHHH BOY. HE'S ASKING FOR IT NOW. HE IS DEFINITELY, MOST DEFINITELY ASKING FOR IT NOW._

"Dan!" The said boy smiled creepily back at Lucy who moved away slightly,

"Whats wrong, Lu-chan?" He said innocently, inching closer. The blonde-haired teen moved another inch back before feeling the edge of her chair. Oh crap.

"Get away from me, Dan." Lucy mustered. Its bad enough that he was forcing himself on her, but she really didn't want to resort to _him_.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Dan said sweetly, his arms outstretched to touch the princess.

"I don't bite." Dan said, his fingertips barely brushing the blonde.

 **BAM!**

Before Lucy could blink, the new student was across the class, his face full of blood and a huge swelling bruise was on his cheek.

"What the..."

Gildarts smiled proudly, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. His eyes rested on the incomer.  
 _BOY OH BOY WAS HE GLAD TO GET THIS._

 ** _"But I do..."_** A new dark voice interrupted the classroom. Immediately, a dark tension drawn behind where Lucy sat. A possessive hand made its way across Lucy's figure. Dan looked in horror at the person that just punched him. His mouth opened to fire a string of threat but something stopped him. Just looking at the newcomer, it almost seemed as if fire was dancing around Lucy. Almost like a.. like a..

 _Dragon_

"I'm sure I tried warning you this morning, ne Dan-kun?" Gildarts interrupted. Although this whole thing was a huge hit, having blood on his classroom floor will definitely become a much more major problem. But nevertheless, after this, he will make it a priority to make sure the video gets in Mira's hands.

"You see, you know about Lucy Heartfilia as the princess." Gildarts smiled softly, bending down to Dan and offering a hand. Who was he kidding? He wanted the idiot to be beaten black and blue through the class floor.

"But what you didn't know, was that this princess is guarded by her dragon, as I'm most definitely sure you've heard about him." Gildarts couldn't help the smirk coming onto his face. Who wouldn't know the dragon that protects the princess? He was known everywhere.

"Let me give you a personal face-to-face introduction," The voice said threateningly said, stepping in front of Lucy while his arms folded across his shirt,

Dan Straight felt sweat pouring down his face. How could he be so stupid? He should've known! He couldn't possible overlook this important fact! This was Lucy Heartfilia that is in question! He, of all people should know! Immediately, his hands began to sweat. His throat had gone dry and the confidence that used to dwell within him suddenly disappeared.

Gildarts smiled. This is pure gold.

The voice-holder walked over to Dan and squatted down, grabbing Dan's shirt collar tightly and pulled him close,

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, second son of the Dragneel Corporation and president of Fairy Tail Council." Dan's eyes widened. This is the real thing!

 _This is Natsu Dragneel! Leader of Dragon Slayers and most widely known for his dragon-like capabilities! Word is even said that he breathes fire!_ Dan thought in panic.

"The thing is..." Natsu drawled, eyes never once leaving his enemy,

"My princess has been asking you to back off. Far more than necessary." Dan watched in horror as the pink-haired dragon-like student before him looked deathly towards the brown-haired boy.

"And also, you even dared to lay a finger on her." The student tsked pitifully at Dan,

"You see, once you mess around with my princess..." Natsu said almost lazily, but without warning, he threw a punch down to Dan's unsuspecting face again. Rage evident on his face.

"I'll fucking burn you beyond recognition." Natsu breathed, evident fire escaping his mouth. Dan's eyes widened and almost instantly, the said boy fainted.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Gildarts pretended to be shocked at Dan's claims. Really. Natsu had shook the poor boy so bad, now he's demanding for Gildarts to remove him from beside Lucy or move him to another class.

"You were there, teach. You saw what happened!" Gildarts put a surprised facade and said,

"I really don't know what you're talking about. We found you passed out after homeroom. So we rang up your parents to pick you up." Dan didn't look convinced but still, he had no doubt that what occurred yesterday did happen.

"Oh, everyone. Settle down!" Gildarts yelled out. Oh man. This is truly the moment he has been waiting for. He couldn't wait to see the faces. Since this morning, he had placed a certain camera near Dan to capture the perfect moment. Yes. This is going to be such a golden moment! The class slowly became silent as the teacher walked to the front,

"It seems that we've also got another student that has transferred here from a different class because my class is the best." Remarks were thrown but the homeroom teacher ignored it and continued speaking. "A nice student. I'm sure everyone will definitely get along." Ah yes. His stomach felt like it was going to cartwheel its way out of his shirt.

"Well then, _Natsu Dragneel_ , come in and make yourself at home."

The whole class erupted in huge shouts and squeals, but apparently, the pink-haired student didn't even take notice of this. Instead, he was looking straight at Dan. Gildarts smirked evilly. He had planted an empty desk right between Lucy and Dan. Obviously, Natsu would pick this desk. The pink-haired boy slowly made his way towards the desk between his princess and the brown haired idiot from yesterday, a sly smile was on his face. Dan knew that this time, he was not hallucinating. No way. This guy... its the same guy from yesterday.

Unconsciously, Dan has moved an inch back - but this did not go unnoticed by Natsu. His cat-like grin widened with overpowering mischief,

"Whats wrong, Dan?" Natsu asked, almost too innocently, while moving close to Dan, who flinched with the enclosing predator.

 ** _"I don't bite."_**

* * *

 **Annnnnd thats a wrap.**

 **My hands are tired from uploading another oneshot. Which is, my story by the way from my old account. But I can' access it because I have forgotten the measly password and the backup email account.**

 **I think it's because I'm getting old.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **B7K**


End file.
